The loading of aerial weapons, such as bombs, rockets, and the like, into the weapons bay of an aircraft requires the transportation of each weapon from a storage location to the site of the aircraft, the lifting of the weapon into the weapons bay of the aircraft, and the positioning of the weapon in alignment with attachment lugs situated inside the weapons bay. Various devices have heretofore been provided for this purpose. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,774 granted to Maston B. Wolfe, Jr. on Apr. 17, 1973 discloses a self-propelled weapons loading apparatus.
While prior art aerial weapons loading devices have served adequately for the purpose intended, the modern practice is to group a plurality of aerial weapons into a weapons package. Weapons packages intended for use with bombers and similar aircraft may comprise a multiplicity of individual weapons grouped in a long, large diameter array weighing as much as 60,000 pounds or more. Presently available weapons handling apparatus have proven inadequate for use with large weapons packages. In particular, problems in maintaining stability and balance have been encountered due to the extreme length of such aerial weapons packages.
The present invention comprises improvements relating to aerial weapons handling trailers whereby aerial weapons packages of the type now used in bombers such as the B52 Bomber and the proposed B1 Bomber may be safely and efficiently received, transported, lifted and positioned for attachment to the aircraft. In accordance with the broader aspects of the invention the weapons package is supported on lift beams which are in turn supported on lift arms. Each lift arm has an offset portion, whereby the weapons package may be received and lifted into the weapons bay of an aircraft without the use of auxiliary lifting apparatus. The lift arms are actuated by dual hydraulic cylinders each having sufficient capacity to support the lift arm and the load carried thereby regardless of whether the other cylinder may be damaged or even entirely removed. Each of the cylinders is provided with a load lock valve so that the weapons package cannot be inadvertently lowered.
In accordance with other aspects of the invention, the aerial weapons handling trailer is provided with wheels which are normally positioned to allow the trailer to be towed in the direction of its longitudinal axis. After the trailer and the weapons package carried thereby are aligned with the weapons bay of an aircraft, the wheels are pivoted 90.degree. to facilitate movement of the trailer perpendicularly to its longitudinal axis. Inching structure is provided for driving the wheels to effect lateral movement of the trailer. Structure is provided for varying the of various sizes. Structure is also provided for varying the longitudinal positioning of the weapons package carried by the trailer, and for selectively tilting the weapons package in order to effect proper positioning thereof.